Amour Impossible
by Marzo
Summary: ONE SHOT C'était un amour impossible, impensable, mais pourtant c'est arrivé, quelqu'un comme lui et quelqu'un comme elle se sont finalement aimé... comme si c'était finalement si impossible héhé


Amour impossible I

Elle venait de sortir de la salle des bains des préfets au 3ème étage quand elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux, et son regard se remplit de haine à l'égard de celui qui l'avait bousculée.

Alors, Sang de Bourbe ! On ne regarde pas où on met les pieds ?

Mais Hermione, qui avait continué son chemin, fit semblant de ne rien entendre.

On préfère rester muette quand on sait qu'on a tort, hein !

Elle s'arrêta net, prête à se retourner, mais une voix retentit dans sa tête, lui disant de continuer, de ne pas s'occuper de Malefoy, qu'il ne valait rien. Elle continua donc son chemin en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Malefoy, quant à lui, continua son chemin, se baissant machinalement pour ramasser quelque chose qui traînait par terre. Ledit objet était un gant, et pas n'importe lequel. Il eut du mal à déchiffrer, mais les initiales étaient néanmoins lisibles : H.G. Donc, Hermione Granger. Cette sale Sang de bourbe avait du ensorceler son gant, sachant qu'il passait par-là, et l'avait laissé ici, exprès ! Peu importe, une fois dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il essaya divers sortilèges pour voir ce qu'il renfermait, mais rien… Ce n'était qu'un gant, et cette idiote l'avait laissé tomber, tout simplement.

Il s'apprêtait à le jeter dans le feu quand une voix se réveilla en lui :

« Idiot, peut-être que ce gant à une grande valeur pour elle, garde-le, il te sera peut-être utile ! »

Malefoy eut un sourire satisfait et alla retrouver Crabe et Goyle.

Hermione, cesse donc d'être dans tes bouquins, répéta Ron pour la dixième fois, au moins. Il fait beau, vient dehors avec Harry et moi !

Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, je dois absolument finir cette version de runes anciennes pour demain, sinon…

Oh, toujours pareil ! Bon, on te laisse on va profiter du beau temps, lança Harry en se levant de son fauteuil.

Une fois partis, Hermione ferma ses bouquins ; au diable les runes anciennes ! Elle voulait elle aussi faire un tour, mais pas avec ses deux amis, seule. Elle mit son manteau et pris ses gants… Ou plutôt son gant, l'autre avait disparu. Quelle idiote, elle avait du le perdre en bousculant Malefoy. Avec un peu de chance, il serait encore là-haut.

Elle se dirigea donc vers le 3ème étage, mais rien, il n'était pas là. Bah, quelqu'un avait du le ramasser ! Cela lui donnait une bonne excuse pour écrire à ses parents et leur en redemander. Et quoi de mieux que d'aller dans la tour, pour voir tous ces hiboux…

Malefoy se sentait anxieux. À cause de ce gant. Il s'obstinait à croire qu'il renfermait quelque chose, qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé tomber comme ça, par inadvertance ! Elle avait forcément du l'ensorceler pour qu'elle et ses idiots d'amis puissent l'espionner. Il décida donc de lui rendre, pour s'en débarrasser au plus vite, elle se rendrait alors compte qu'il avait compris son stratagème idiot ! Il monta donc au troisième étage, espérant la trouver qui cherchait son gant, mais elle n'y était pas. Il aurait pu le laisser par terre, mais alors, elle ne saurait jamais… Il fallait qu'il la trouve, ne serait-ce que pour l'humilier. Il chercha, chercha et la trouva. Elle était dans la volière, à accrocher un message sur une patte de hibou, qui s'envola aussitôt.

Alors Granger, on a perdu son gant !

Malefoy ! Je… Oui… fit Hermione surprise.

Alors tiens, fit-il en le tendant du bout des doigts.

Merci, fit-elle en le prenant le plus rapidement possible, mais il n'y avait aucune gratitude dans sa voix, plutôt de l'incertitude.

Pas de quoi, répondit Malefoy apparemment fier.

Hermione passa devant lui sans lui adresser un regard. Il valait mieux ne plus toucher à ce gant, Malefoy l'avait sûrement ensorcelé, sinon, pourquoi le lui aurait-il rendu. Serait-il devenu gentil ? Hermione chassa cette idée de son esprit. Non, il l'avait sûrement trafiqué, et puis, cela ne faisait rien, elle allait en avoir une autre paire, celle-ci était vieille et usée. Elle les jeta donc au feu quand elle rentra dans la salle commune, puis alla retrouver Harry et Ron pour le dîner.

Malefoy de son côté était très fier. Cette Sang de Bourbe avait compris qu'on ne pouvait pas le piéger ! N'ayant pas envie de manger, il se rendit dans sa salle commune, où il ne trouva personne, il en fut étonné et ravi à la fois ; il avait du temps devant lui pour réfléchir à diverses choses… Mais, au bout d'un certain temps, il ressentit un certain malaise, qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Cette sensation s'échappa tout de suite après, quand ses amis arrivèrent, lui demandant où il était passé.

Je n'avais pas faim, répondit-il d'un air impérieux.

Ah, dommage, c'était super bon ! dit Crabe.

Pitoyable. Malefoy les regardait d'un air de dégoût. Tous les deux étaient pitoyablement tartinés de chocolat. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait avec eux !

Tiens, Hermione, où étais-tu passée ? demanda Ron.

Oh, j'étais à la volière, j'ai envoyé un hibou à mes parents pour leur demander de m'acheter d'autres gants, j'ai… perdu les autres, dit-elle en évitant soigneusement de leur parler du comportement de Malefoy. Harry s'alarmerait alors tout de suite et recommencerait à croire qu'il mijotait quelque chose avec ses amis les mangemorts et tout ça…

Ah… d'accord, firent-il.

Elle montait se coucher quand Ron l'appela.

Hermione, alors, tu as fini ton devoir de runes anciennes ?

O… oui pourquoi ?

Oh pour rien, bonne nuit !

Pourquoi lui demandait-il cela ? Elle avait pourtant bien rangé ses livres ? La soupçonnait-il de lui cacher quelque chose ? Savait-il où elle était allée ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle coupable ? Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Il lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'avait pas fini et cela l'énerva. Jamais elle n'avait omis de finir un devoir en 6 ans passés à Poudlard. Elle ne put dormir de la nuit à cause de ça. Le lendemain quant elle se réveilla, la première image qui lui passa fut Malefoy. Pourquoi diable pensait elle à lui ? Sûrement à cause de son comportement bizarre. Mais avait-il vraiment ensorcelé le gant ? Elle aurait du tester des sort dessus pour le savoir. Elle avait trop vite jeté les gants, comme une idiote. Il fallait qu'elle sache si oui ou non il l'avait fait. S'il ne répondait pas, elle utiliserait le Veritaserum. Car à supposer qu'il ai voulu lui jeté un sort, pourquoi ? Depuis 6 ans ils se haïssaient, mais il n'avait rien tenté, étant à Poudlard, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Hermione commençait à croire Harry quand il disait qu'il menait des affaires louches. Tant pis pour son devoir, il fallait qu'elle en ai le cœur net !

Drago… fit une voix mielleuse derrière lui.

Mmmh ?

Ca te dirais une petite ballade dans le parc ?

Mouais, attend moi j'arrive…

C'était Pansy Parkinson, sa petite amie. Il ne faisait que s'afficher avec elle devant tout le monde, et leur relation n'était pas vraiment profonde, mais il s'en fichait. Il l'aimait bien et se faisait bien voir en sortant avec elle alors…

En marchant dans le parc, il reconnut de loin cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui marchait à toute allure avec ces bouquins serrés contre elle. Pauvre petite, il en aurait presque pitié, elle étudiait comme une malade parce qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de réussir toute seule, il fallait toujours qu'elle pioche dans ses livres !

Excusez-moi Madame d'être en retard, je… j'étais à la bibliothèque, je faisait des recherches et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer…

Ce n'est pas grave Miss Granger, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir et me sortir votre devoir.

Je ne l'ai pas fait, répondit Hermione d'une voix incompréhensible.

Quoi ? fit son professeur. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ?

Je ne l'ai pas fait, répéta-t-elle plus clairement.

Oh, fit-elle étonnée, bien, vous me ferez un devoir de rattrapage pour mardi prochain alors.

Bien Madame, répondit Hermione au bord des larmes.

Elle n'aurait pas autant été mal à l'aise si elle était arrivée à l'heure. Mais son passage à la bibliothèque lui avait appris des choses à propos des ensorcellements :

Premièrement, si un objet est ensorcelé, il produit une légère lumière jaunâtre difficilement repérable sur la plupart des objets, sauf ceux de couleur noire. Or son gant était noir, et elle n'avait remarqué aucune lumière. Deuxièmement, même si elle n'avait pas remarqué l'éclat jaunâtre, elle avait la preuve qu'il n'était pas ensorcelé puisque rares sont les ensorcellements qui n'agissent pas au moment où on touche l'objet, et ces ensorcellements sont à pratiquer dans des endroits spéciaux qu'on ne trouve qu'en Indonésie, alors à moins que Malefoy ait pu sortir de l'enceinte du collège par un quelconque passage secret, il lui restait encore à transplaner jusqu'en Indonésie, là où il passerait une nuit entière pour ensorceler l'objet. Donc, il n'avait pas ensorcelé son gant. Mais pourquoi lui avait-il rendu ? Bah, la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, elle lui demanderait. Parce que cela la perturbait tout de même, au point d'envisager l'hypothèse qu'il puisse être devenu « sympa ».

Tiens, encore cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle devait avoir compris qu'on ne pouvait pas le berner comme ça à l'heure qu'il est, et être folle de rage. Il décida de le savoir.

Alors, Granger ! Tu as enfin compris ?

Hermione releva la tête étonnée.

Ah, Malefoy… Compris quoi ?

Que tu ne pouvais pas m'avoir en jetant un ridicule sortilège d'espionnage sur ton gant !

Quoi ? fit Hermione interloquée, mais je croyais que c'était toi qui l'avait ensorcelé, enfin, j'ai vu que non mais…

Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne l'avais pas ensorcelé et que tu croyais que c'était moi qui l'avait ensorcelé ! Enfin Granger, si je voulais te tuer, je m'y prendrai autrement. Et dire que tout le monde te félicite d'être la plus intelligente, je ne les comprend pas !

C'est toi que je ne comprend pas ! Pourquoi me l'as-tu rendu si tu ne l'avais pas ensorcelé !

Bien, pour que tu comprenne que… que j'avais compris que toi tu l'avais ensorcelé, fit Malefoy soudain moins assuré.

Mais… Tu me parlais d'un sortilège d'espionnage, tu l'aurais découvert en le testant !

Je l'ai testé ! s'exclama Malefoy soudain honteux.

Alors tu n'as rien découvert et tu es venu me le rendre comme un gentil toutou…

Bon, écoute, fit-il, cela reste entre nous, c'est un quiproquo, ne t'avise de le répéter à personne, sinon je te le ferais regretter !

D'accord, fit-elle, car c'était aussi dans son intérêt.

Bien. Alors au revoir.

Au revoir.

Malefoy était honteux. Il avait pensé au sortilège d'espionnage, mais il n'avait même pas testé le contre-sort. Au remarque, il se consolait en se disant qu'elle aussi aurait pu remarquer si son gant était ensorcelé, avec toutes ses connaissances. Bref, l'affaire était close. Personne n'en saurait rien.

C'était à peu près la même pensée qu'Hermione partageait en ce moment. Quand elle rentra dans la salle commune, elle se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuil, en compagnie de Ron et Harry.

Alors, comment c'était ta journée, fit Harry.

Oh, super, et vous ?

Bien, dit Ron, tes yeux sont tout rouges, tu as pleuré ?

Non ! Fit Hermione en lui lançant un regard de reproche, mais c'était faux, elle avait pleuré juste avant de croiser Malefoy, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça se verrait encore, d'ailleurs, il lui en aurait soigneusement fait la remarque !

Regarde moi, fit Harry. Euh… Ron, c'est plutôt toi qui ne va pas bien, ses yeux sont normaux…

Hermione sourit. Heureusement que certains amis étaient là pour vous remonter le moral… Après avoir finit ses devoirs, elle souhaita bonne nuit aux garçons et monta. Une fois dans son lit elle pensa à Ron. Pourquoi était-il aussi… comme ça avec elle ! Il se souciait toujours d'elle, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin ! Elle était grande et pouvait faire ce qui lui chantait, comme ne pas finir son devoir de runes anciennes par exemple. À ce souvenir encore proche, elle eu un pincement au cœur, tout ça à cause de Malefoy. Elle l'aimerait qu'elle n'en ferait pas tant. Sur cette pensée, elle éclata de rire puis lentement s'endormit, avec sur le visage une expression d'intense réflexion.

Toute la journée Malefoy fut d'une humeur exécrable, du moins, un peu plus que d'habitude… Il envoya balader Crabe, Goyle et même Pansy qui avait pourtant rassemblé tous ses bons sentiments pour le consoler. Il sécha la moitié de ses cours et passa la plupart de son temps dans la salle commune des Serpentards à ruminer ses pensée.

Il savait très bien pourquoi il était de mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était pas à cause de la discussion avec Hermione, ni de l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait causé quand elle avait laissé sous entendre qu'il était un idiot attardé (c'est du moins comme ça qu'il l'avait pris). Non, c'était à cause d'Hermione elle-même. Elle occupait son esprit 24 heures sur 24 sans lui laisser un instant de répit. Il avait beau essayer de la chasser, de penser à autre chose, mais rien n'y fit, elle restait inlassablement dans son crâne, aussi profondément enfoncée qu'une ancre. Il ne voulut même pas essayer de savoir pourquoi il la traînait dans son cerveau ainsi, puisqu'il le savait déjà, du moins en surface, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait qu'être de très très mauvaise humeur…

Psst, chuchota Ron pour la centième fois, au moins.

Non ! s'exclama Hermione une fois de plus, je ne te donnerais pas la réponse de l'exercice !

Tu avais bien pleuré hier, continua Ron en la regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai raison non ?

Mais non ! répliqua-t-elle. Et quand bien même j'aurais pleuré, qu'est-ce que ça t'aurait fait ? demanda-t-elle en haussa la voix.

Mais… rien, balbutia Ron honteux que les camarades avoisinants se soient retournés vers eux. Je demandais juste…

Pourquoi tu t'occupes toujours de moi comme… une mère poule ?! lâcha Hermione tout à trac.

Mais Ron n'eût pas le temps de répliquer, la sonnerie retentit et Hermione partit en courant. Elle était déjà en retard pour son prochain cours. Tout en marchant le plus vite possible, son cerveau affluait de questions : Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi s'occupait-il d'elle comme ça ? Serait-il… amoureux d'elle ? Toute la journée elle ne le revit pas, et elle préférait cela. Il était amoureux d'elle, c'était ça. Mais elle ne l'était pas, elle n'était amoureuse de personne. Mais son cœur disait le contraire. Elle essaya de chasser cette pensée de son esprit, mais le soir même, dans son lit, elle dût bien s'admettre vaincue. Elle était tombée amoureuse du pire ennemi d'Harry qui était aussi le sien, vu la façon dont il la traitait. Etait-elle devenue folle à ce point pour tomber amoureuse de… Malefoy !

Salut Hermione ! lança Harry le lendemain, du bas de l'escalier.

Harry… bonjour, fit elle gênée.

Elle avait réfléchi pendant la nuit, et n'avait trouvé aucune solution, juste que son amour pour Malefoy était une trahison face à l'amitié entre elle et Harry. Elle se sentait traîtresse jusque dans son âme. Elle se trahissait même en tombant amoureuse de quelqu'un qui l'avait si mal traité elle et sa famille.

Tu veux aller voir Hagrid avec moi ?

Quoi ? Hein, euh… juste toi ?

Oui, Ron ne veut pas venir, vous ne vous êtes pas revu depuis l'engueulade en cours ?

Non, avoua Hermione.

Tu te doute ce qu'il lui prend ?

Je… je pense oui.

Il est amoureux de toi.

Mais moi non, Harry, fit Hermione.

Pourtant tu…

C'est un très bon ami, mais je ne suis pas prête à l'aimer !

Je vois, murmura Harry.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant le trajet jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid. Hermione était confuse. Mais voir Hagrid lui remonta le moral. Il était toujours aussi bourru, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et cela lui fit le plus grand bien.

Pendant une semaine, Malefoy essaya d'ignorer Hermione, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'arrivait même plus à embrasser Pansy en public. Il ne l'aimait plus. Il aimait cette… Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Aimer une Sang de Bourbe, ce serait renier ses origines de sang pur, ce serait déshonorer sa famille. Mais il devait bien faire quelque chose, sinon, cela le hanterait toute sa vie. Il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Dès qu'il la croisait dans un couloir son cœur battait plus vite, mais il faisait son possible pour bifurquer et ne pas la croiser, ou il essayait de lui lancer un regard méprisant, comme il le faisait si bien avant.

Tu es bizarre en ce moment, lui dit Crabe alors qu'il marchaient en direction de la serre pour leur cour de botanique.

Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu va imaginer !

Ca n'aurait pas un rapport avec Pansy.

Si, mais je ne préfère pas en parler, fit Malefoy d'un ton brutal qui fit comprendre à Crabe que la discussion était finie.

En réalité, il venait de se souvenir que le cour de botanique se déroulait avec les Gryffondor. Et son cœur se figea quand il vit Hermione. Il se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, puis Hermione détourna son regard, gênée. Malefoy ne cessa de la regarder pendant tout le cours, il se foutait que cela se voie. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Quand le cours prit fin, il partit avec ses amis et prétexta une excuse bidon pour qu'ils le lâchent. Il attendit donc derrière un arbre, qu'Hermione finisse de discuter avec la professeur. Neville passa devant lui sans le voir. Malefoy jugea donc qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle passait devant lui. Il la prit par le bras et la dévisagea.

Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux, demanda Hermione visiblement plus gênée que pendant le cour.

Je… Malefoy essaya de prendre sa voix la plus neutre mais il n'y arrivait pas. Je… Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'on se voit, ce soir derrière le tilleul. Vers 18 heures ?

Hermione ne sut pas ce qu'il l'avait poussé à accepter mais ce qui l'a perturbait le plus était le fait qu'il lui ai demandé cela. Serait-il lui aussi tombé amoureux d'elle ? Non, non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il était midi. Elle mangeait avec Harry et Ron, silencieuse. Harry essayait de mettre de l'ambiance, mais il n'y arriva pas, ses deux amis restaient muets comme des carpes. Hermione redoutait les 6 heures à passer. Elle voulaient qu'elles passent vite, mais… elle ne savait pas. Ainsi arriva l'heure fatale. Elle dit à Harry qu'elle allait à la salle de bain des préfets et une fois sortie de la salle commune, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Quelques élèves traînaient encore dans le parc, mais la plupart étaient rentrés faire leurs devoirs, elle, les avait déjà tous finis.

Malefoy était là depuis un moment, en fait, il était venu près du lac s'y prélasser avec ses amis, les avait congédiés une demi-heure auparavant et était venu ici. Maintenant il attendait. Il ne l'entendit même pas arriver. Il se regardèrent. Essayant chacun de leur côté de paraître le plus tranquille du monde, mais n'y arrivèrent pas. Hermione prit la parole d'une petite voix.

Alors… pourquoi tu m'a demandé de…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer d'autre mot que Malefoy s'avança et l'embrassa. Ce baiser sembla durer une éternité. Et quand il fut terminé, ils se regardèrent, conscients de ce que ce baiser pouvait engendrer.

Non, ce n'est pas possible…

Je me fous de ce qui est possible, répliqua Malefoy. Je ne pouvais plus rien supporter. Maintenant, ça devrait être bon, on devrait reprendre nos bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Oui…

Bon eh bien… au revoir.

Et il s'en alla. La laissant plantée là. Que s'était-elle imaginée ? Qu'ils allaient avoir une relation ? Non, Malefoy était, comme elle, obsédé, mais lui demandait juste ça, pour pouvoir vider son esprit. Elle aurait du le savoir, il ne se soucierait plus d'elle à présent. Elle était soulagée, mais s'aperçu très vite que la déception s'emparait d'elle. Pourtant s'était mieux ainsi, elle ne trahirait personne, et lui non plus. Seulement, ce baiser avait peut-être calmé Malefoy, mais elle, il était en train de la rendre folle. C'était pire maintenant qu'elle savait que lui aussi avait ressenti les mêmes sentiments, mais qu'il pouvait les oublier si simplement. Ca lui faisait mal. Et sa rancœur envers lui augmenta pendant les semaines qui passait.

Malefoy, croisant parfois Hermione dans les couloirs, voyait les regards méprisant qu'elle lui lançait, et il en souffrait. Elle avait finalement réussi à vaincre ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi. Et il l'aimait d'avantage. Ce baiser n'avait fait qu'attiser les flammes de son amour. Depuis il n'était plus le même, et cela le perturbait. Il était tiraillé entre le besoin de se faire aimer par elle, et celui de se faire bien voir auprès de sa famille. S'ils se cachaient peut-être que… Ca irait mieux, probablement, et ils casseraient quand ils en auraient marre, tout irait de nouveau pour le mieux et personne n'en saurait rien. Oui, il fallait qu'il la revoie. Pas sous le tilleul cette fois ci. Il faisait trop froid maintenant… Mais dans la salle sur demande !

Seulement, au bout de deux semaines, il n'avait pas réussi à la croiser soit seule, soit abordable. Il décida donc de glisser un mot dans son livre en cours de potion, l'heure d'après.

Il ressortit du cours de potion avec ces acolytes, fier de lui. Il avait réussi à glisser le mot sans que personne ne remarque rien. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais cela relevait de l'exploit. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous ce soir même dans la salle sur demande, en lui donnant les instructions à suivre pour y entrer. Il savait qu'elle ouvrirait son manuel ce soir, juste avant l'heure prévue.

Hermione ouvrait son livre de potion pour faire ses devoir, quand elle tomba sur un morceau de papier. Elle le lut et le relut attentivement. Le rose lui montait aux joues, puis un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux. Elle n'eut aucune excuse à donner à Harry et Ron puisqu'ils n'étaient pas là, ils étaient aux entraînements de quiddich. Entraînements auxquels elle ne venait plus pour les encourager, parce qu'il faisait « trop froid », et surtout parce qu'elle ne supportait plus de voir Ron. Surtout depuis son échec avec Malefoy.

Bonjour… fit-elle de sa voix la plus glaciale.

Ah, tu es venue… je n'aurais pas pensé, fit Malefoy d'un ton laconique.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Histoire qu'on en finisse vite, dit Hermione en détournant les yeux sous prétexte d'inspecter la salle.

Que tu ferme la porte.

Non, je ne compte pas rester.

Ferme la porte, lui fit-il le ton plus menaçant.

Non, je t'ai dit je ne compte pas…

Un éclair jaune frappa la porte qui se ferma à double tours.

Si tu compte me faire du mal, je te préviens… fit Hermione en sortant sa baguette.

Ha ! Ha ! C'est vrai, fit Malefoy moqueur, je pourrais très bien te faire du mal… Seulement tu sais que je ne le ferais pas.

Ah, et pourquoi ? demanda Hermione la voix étranglée.

Malefoy la regarda longuement dans les yeux avant de répondre :

Tu sais très bien pourquoi…

Alors, ce baiser ne t'a finalement pas suffit, répliqua Hermione, montant des les aigus.

Non, mais apparemment, à toi si.

Hermione s'effondra sur un canapé. Non, ça n'avait rien changé, elle avait beau s'être cachée sous un masque de haine pendant des semaines, mais cela l'avait rongée. Malefoy vint s'asseoir près d'elle, la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Jamais elle n'aurait penser qu'un baiser de son pire ennemi lui ferait tellement de bien. Quand ils eurent finit, il la garda contre lui.

Je ne te pensais pas si doux, dit-elle

Moi non plus…

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Une heure passant, il discutèrent, sur la façon dont ils s'étaient traités tout les deux, surtout la façon dont il l'avait traité. Mais Hermione comprit, que venant d'une famille comme la sienne, on ne pouvait que mépriser ceux qui ne sont pas de « sang pur ». Elle ne lui en voulait pas, malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait ouvert les yeux maintenant, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle comprenait que sa situation ne devait pas être facile, lui aussi comprenait qu'en sortant ensemble, aucun des deux ne pouvaient se permettre d'avouer cela à qui que ce soit. Il décidèrent donc de se voir en cachette ici, le plus souvent possible.

Mais malgré leurs efforts pour alterner jours et horaires, leurs amis communs commencèrent à se douter quelque chose.

Hermione, fit Ron alors qu'elle s'apprêtait encore à se sauver comme une voleuse sans rien leur dire.

Hermione se retourna lentement, redoutant la question qui allait suivre.

Où t'en vas-tu chaque fois, toute seule ?

Je…

À moins que tu ne sois pas seule, la coupa-t-il.

Elle regarda Harry pour savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais elle sentait qu'il ne voulait pas s'en mêler et qu'il essayait à tout prix de se concentrer sur le chapitre d'histoire de la magie qu'on avait donné à lire pour dans une semaine.

Ca ne te regarde pas, dit-elle finalement. Je vais où je veux, quand je veux, et avec qui je veux, dit elle en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

Justement, ça nous regarde Harry et moi, tu t'en vas comme ça, sans rien nous dire, tu crois que ça nous fait plaisir, on a l'impression que tu nous a remplacé, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry, visiblement gêné, leva la tête de son bouquin et bégaya un « oui, peut-être » avant de se replonger dans sa passionnante lecture. Hermione poussa un soupir et sorti de la salle commune sans rien ajouter. Ce n'était pas qu'une question « d'amitié » qui était en jeux pour Ron, elle le savait bien. Néanmoins, si elle passait un peu plus de temps avec ces deux amis, ils (surtout Ron) pourraient être moins grincheux…

Malefoy faisait les cents pas dans la salle sur demande. Comment lui annoncer cela ? Elle allait sûrement crier. Et c'était probablement la fin pour eux deux. Que faire ? Que choisir ? Et pourquoi mettait-elle tant de temps bon sang ?! Ils avaient rendez vous à 17 H 45 et il était 18 heures passées ! Il commençait à la maudire quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un grand coup sur elle.

Ils se regardèrent et surent tous deux que chacun avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer.

Commence, lui dit Malefoy, et ferme la porte.

Hermione ne se fit pas priée et entama :

On ne peut plus se voir comme avant… Mes amis se doutent de quelque chose.

Tes amis, fit-il.

Elle le regarda amèrement. Il avait prononcé ces mots avec une pointe de dégoût qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle avait beau l'aimer, jamais elle ne le laisserait parler de ce ton de ses amis, pas devant elle en tous cas. Malefoy, ayant compris qu'il avait fait une gaffe enchaîna rapidement :

On a un problème un peu plus important que ça…

Lequel ? demanda Hermione, prête au pire.

La jeune Weasley nous a vu.

Elle s'appelle Ginny, Malefoy, ne l'appelle plus comme…

Mais sa phrase resta en suspend. Les mots tourbillonnèrent dans sa tête. Ginny. A vu. Nous.

QUOI ?

Avant-hier, on a eu l'imprudence de sortir tous les deux, malgré ma vérification rigoureuse du couloir, elle était là.

Elle n'était pas capable de répondre autrement que par ses yeux ronds.

Oui, tu es partie par un couloir et moi par l'autre. Elle se cachait, j'ai fait semblant de ne pas la voir. Sinon, je sens que je l'aurais…

Tais-toi Malefoy. Il faut absolument que je la voie. Si j'ai de la chance, elle n'aura rien dit, mais dans le cas contraire, nous sommes foutus.

Sans qu'il ai pu rajouter un mot, elle quitta la salle, sans même un baiser.

Hermione déboula dans la salle commune des Gryffondor sous le regard inquisiteur de ses amis, curieux de la voir revenir si vite et si inquiète. Elle passa sans leur accorder un regard et monta dans le dortoir des filles.

Ginny ?

La jeune fille rousse leva les yeux de son livre pour voir qui venait de l'appeler et pâlit.

Hermione… fit-elle.

Tu n'as rien dit à personne j'espère ?

Non, mais il se peut que je le fasse, répondit-elle calmement.

Je t'en supplie Ginny, tu es mon amie, tu peux comprendre, tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

Oui, je suis ton amie, mais Malefoy est notre pire ennemi, en faisant ce que tu fais, tu nous trahis, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à encaisser ça de ta part.

Je… Mais il n'est pas ce que tu crois, il est bien mieux même qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

Non, Hermione. C'est un fils de Mangemort, il ne peut apporter que malheur et destruction, il faut que tu comprenne cela !

S'il te plais, parle moins fort, fit Hermione qui venait de voir des 1ère années s'approcher.

Hermione ! répliqua Ginny un peu plus fort. Tu dois me comprendre, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, tu es l'une de mes meilleures amies, mais ce que tu fais là… ça me dépasse complètement, je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça, sortir avec…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer car Hermione ayant sortie sa baguette lança un sortilège de mutisme. Le regard mi-accusateur mi-déçu qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Ginny acheva de la culpabiliser. Elles se regardèrent un moment, puis Hermione tourna la tête vers les quelques filles :

Vous attendez quelque chose peut-être ?

Les jeunes filles intimidés firent non de la tête et s'en allèrent le plus vite possible de la salle, sous le regard irrité d'Hermione. Une fois que toutes les filles furent partie, elle rendit sa voix à Ginny :

Je me vois dans l'horreur de t'imposer une condition pour que je garde le secret.

Laquelle, fit Hermione de manière à ce que Ginny consente enfin à enchaîner.

Que tu arrête de sortir avec lui. Je pense que cela sera difficile pour toi mais pense à tout le mal que tu nous fais ! C'est vrai, je ne suis pas ta mère, mais je pense qu'elle dirait la même chose. Et si tu continues à le fréquenter… Je crois que je serais obligée de le dire à Harry, et à Ron. C'est quand même leur droit de savoir que leur meilleure amie sort avec leur pire ennemi…

Son discours fini, elle s'en alla manger le dîner qui était commencé depuis un bout de temps, laissant Hermione ruminer. Lorsqu'elle sortit à son tour, Harry et Ron étaient déjà partis, elle les retrouva assis à leur place habituelle, Ginny à côté d'Harry, évidemment. Elle prit le pas le plus assuré qu'elle put et alla s'asseoir en face d'eux. Le repas se déroula plutôt normalement malgré les regards insistant que lui lançait Ginny. Elle essaya cependant de ne pas en tenir compte et discuta le plus naturellement possible avec ses amis. Le dîner finit ils se levèrent et Harry et Ginny qui voulaient profiter du coucher de soleil sortirent dehors. Ron et Hermione remontèrent jusqu'à la salle commune.

Os de dragon, fit Hermione au portrait de la grosse dame.

Elle ne parut cependant pas entendre et fixa Hermione avec étrangeté. Il fallu que Ron répète le mot de passe pour qu'elle consente enfin à les laisser passer.

C'est bizarre, comment elle t'as regardé, tu lui a fait quelque chose ? demanda Ron, en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en ayant préalablement chassé Patenrond.

Non, je ne pense pas…

C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient autant depuis… Depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'il l'aimait et qu'il s'étaient disputé. Ron dut s'apercevoir de cela car il prit la parole :

Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais cela m'est égal, j'ai été complètement idiot. Je suis content que tu me parle enfin comme avant, où du moins que tu ai fait semblant, pendant le dîner.

Hermione le considéra longuement. C'est vrai que cela lui avait manqué, elle aimait beaucoup Ron, et cela lui avait fait mal quand même qu'ils ne se parlent plus.

Je sais, je suis désolé d'avoir réagit si bêtement, j'ai été dégueulasse…

Et c'était vrai, elle avait été dégueulasse sur tous les plans. Jamais elle n'aurait du revoir Malefoy, même si elle persistait à croire qu'il n'était finalement pas si mauvais que cela, elle s'en voulait d'abandonner ses amis au détriment d'un ennemi. Il fallait que cela cesse, même si elle savait qu'elle en souffrirait énormément, et lui aussi. Mais cette histoire ne pouvait plus durer, de plus, Ginny trouverait un moyen de les coincer et dévoilerait tout. Et non seulement elle perdrait tous ses amis, mais aussi Malefoy. C'est en pensant à cela qu'elle s'endormit auprès du feu.

Hermione, Hermione ?

Mmmoui ?

Réveilles-toi sinon tu sera en retard pour le cours de Potion.

Quoi, déjà, mon dieu, je n'ai pas dormit ici toute la nuit quand même ?

Si, répondit Harry. Quand on est arrivé Ginny et moi tu dormais, nous n'avons pas osé te réveillé.

Elle se prépara brièvement et sortit de la salle commune. Elle n'avait fait que trois pas quand elle se retourna et vit la grosse dame dans son portrait, avec ce même regard. Le même regard de peur qu'avait eu Ginny lorsqu'elle avait été la voir la veille. Ainsi les portraits étaient aussi au courant ? Pourtant, il n'y avait que très peu de tableaux dans la couloir où se trouvaient la salle sur demande, et la plupart des habitants ne les occupaient jamais en dehors de la nuit. Pourtant, l'affaire avait du s'ébruiter. Elle continua son chemin en espérant que ce n'était qu'une rumeur qui courait…

Hé ho ! T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, dit Crabe à Malefoy pendant qu'ils étaient au cours de potion.

Hein, euh quoi ? demanda Malefoy détournant son regard d'Hermione.

Ben oui… Tu as du te tromper, mais en tous cas ta potion a la couleur exacte de celle qu'il ne faut pas avoir, celle qui va exploser.

Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de réagir et sa potion lui explosa à la figure, lui laissant un teint verdâtre agrémenté de quelques gouttes de la même couleur. Les autres élèves ne purent s'empêcher de rire et même Rogue, qui était son professeur préféré ne put réprimer un sourire. Heureusement pour lui, la sonnerie retentit et il put s'éclipser en foudroyant du regard tout ceux qu'il y avait sur son passage, dont Hermione qui à sa grande déception participait à l'hilarité générale…

Il passa la journée à ignorer Crabe et Goyle, essayant de trouver un moyen pour ignorer Hermione. Il avait compris que Ginny lui avait fait du chantage, sinon elle ne serait pas comme cela… Il aurait du la coincer la dernière fois dans l'escalier, mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait bon sang ? Par amour pour Hermione peut-être. Oui… Il aurait été trop violent et Hermione ne s'en serait pas remise.

Des mois passèrent à Poudlard, Hermione s'était remise de sa séparation brutale et nouait des relations plutôt proches avec Ron. Drago quant à lui sortait de nouveaux avec Pansy et tout allait pour le mieux, ses amis avaient oublié la période pendant laquelle il semblait bizarre. Hermione et Drago avaient tout deux réussit à s'oublier ; ils se jetaient des regard fuyant ou haineux lorsqu'ils étaient en public, et le plus souvent, s'évitaient. Depuis ce jour où ils avaient appris qu'ils avaient été vu, ils ne s'étaient jamais reparlés. Tous deux avaient compris que s'était mieux ainsi.

« Allez, les première années, veuillez monter dans le train », hurlait Hermione aux retardataires, elle avait hâte de retrouver Ron dans la cabine. Ils seraient enfin seuls, Harry étant avec Ginny dans une autre cabine.

« - Non, arrête, nan je dois vraiment aller au toilette Pansy, s'esclaffait Drago alors qu'elle essayait pour la énième fois de l'embrasser.

Bon d'accord…fit celle-ci sur un ton faussement boudeur. »

Il sortit de la cabine le plus fièrement possible. Il n'était pas question de se laisser aller à des élans de tendresse. Il avait payé beaucoup trop cher pour cela.

Avant d'aller retrouver Ron, il fallait qu'elle fasse un saut par les toilettes, elle en avait vraiment trop envie. Tout en marchant, elle pensa à ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire…

Et il arriva ce qu'il devait arriver. Drago et Hermione arrivèrent au même moment… au même endroit. Ils se dévisagèrent l'un et l'autre. Se voir leur fit à chacun l'effet d'une boule de feu dans le ventre… et surtout dans le cœur. Leur amour qu'ils croyaient si bien oublié ressurgit dès l'instant où ils se virent. Mais rien n'était plus possible maintenant, ils avaient chacun mené leur vie de leur côté.

Je… tu as du comprendre pourquoi je ne t'ai plus jamais reparlé.

Oui, et c'est mieux ainsi… à mon avis.

Oui…

Tu sors avec Ron ?

Je pense… Tu sors avec Pansy ?

Oui.

Je pense que c'est mieux en effet. Ca a été assez… étrange mais je ne regrette rien. Mais on ne peut pas lutter contre ce qu'on est… du moins ce que notre famille veut que l'on soit. En tous cas sache que je te considère maintenant comme mon égal et non plus comme la vermine que tu étais. Et même si nos vie continuent sans que l'on se croise, je penserai toujours à toi comme quelqu'un de bien. Je pense que les regards de haine que je te lançais continueront, jamais cette histoire ne devra être dévoilée.

Je suis d'accord. Je ne sais pas dire tout ce que tu as su dire, mais mes pensées sont les mêmes envers toi.

Très bien, alors maintenant, tu vas me laisser aller au toilette, parce que j'en ai très envie…

Que crois-tu ? Je ne vais pas te laisser franchir cette porte espèce de rat de bibliothèque puant ! lança un Malefoy haineux à Hermione alors qu'un élève passait.

Bon, très bien, je vais utiliser celle qui sont à l'autre bout, je ne veux pas traîner aux alentour d'une odeur aussi pourrie que la tienne ! fit elle dédaigneuse, en s'éloignant.

Juste avant de disparaître dans un autre wagon, Hermione se retourna, leurs yeux se croisèrent, il n'y avait personne, ils se sourirent, puis elle entra dans les toilettes. Peu après, elle trouva Ron assis sur la banquette se tournant les pouces. Lentement, elle s'assit près de lui, il leva le regard vers elle et son visage s'illumina en voyant la lueur nouvelle qui s'était mise à briller dans les yeux d'Hermione, puis ils s'embrassèrent tandis que le train continuait sa lente ascension vers le gare de King's Cross.


End file.
